The Hired Help
by Shinigami2509
Summary: Rated T for language and suggestive themes. He lives to serve, he serves to live. He owes his life to the two, and he'll be damned if they die before he does.


**Quick A/N. So I powered through PSG in a few days and found myself on FanFiction looking for stories to sate this current interest (I do this a lot). After multiple stories and still wanting to see more, I chose to write my own. I'm not much of a writer, preferring to read instead of write a story but if I get an idea stuck in my head, and it turns out half-way decent, I'll post it and see if others find it good/bad. Let's hope this turns out alright, shall we?**

* * *

He kept a slow, moderate pace as he walked down the hallway, carrying the tray with the needed supplies stacked on top. Rushing would only be detrimental and cause harm to his luggage, while being too slow would only cause an unwanted reaction. He has come to learn that balance was the key to any situation or conflict in life.

Echos of his own footsteps were the only sound he heard, with a glance he noted he would need to tidy up the place, it would be less than satisfactory to hear any displeasure from his two charges, although from the sounds coming from behind the door, it may be a pointless endeavor. He brushed such thoughts aside as he stepped in front of the doorway at the end of the hallway. Repositioning the tray so it wouldn't fall. He raised his unoccupied hand and rapped it against the door. The commotion inside died down as footsteps made their way towards the entrance of the room. 'We really should invest in a quantity of rugs, hardwood flooring could be so dull,' he noted.

Green spiky hair filled his vision as he looked down into the yellow eyes of his eldest charge, eyes that were currently fixing his own with a rather pointed gaze.

He cleared his throat as he brought the tray to attention. "I took the liberty of making you and Kneesocks-sama some refreshments, Milady," He lifted up the cover to show the two fruit smoothies held within, he learned by now that the two shared quite the sweet tooth.

The sight only seemed to annoy the two-horned female. "You know that we don't bring food or drinks into our room, it's against our ruuruus," she criticized, gaze still fixing him with a glare.

His only reaction was to clear his throat once more before replying. "I am sure you could make an exception just this once, you two have had nothing all day and it would do you no good to continue in such a way."

The young woman's face looked borderline murderous at such an idea. She opened her mouth to retort, to ridicule the notion of breaking one of her own rules.

Her stomach had other ideas, and rumbled before she could get a word out.

The man gave no verbal response, only lifting the tray slightly higher and raised one of his eyebrows. "They're strawberry and blueberry respectively."

The two-horned female said nothing as she grabbed the tray, turning her face that she denies is more red than normal away from the man. "Is that all?" she asked, still looking away.

The man nodded, allowing a smile to grow on his face. "Yes Scanty-sama. As long as you two are satisfied I will take my leave. Shall I wake you at your normal time?"

The now named demon turned back towards him, previous embarrassment forgotten. "We will need to be ready at an earlier time tomorrow," her lips curled into a devious smirk, "We have plans to act upon, and angels to crush."

"Very well, if you require any additional assistance, you know how to contact me. Good night Scanty-sama," He looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile at the other demon in the room. "Good night Kneesocks-sama." With a bow he turned and walked away. Taking only a few steps before he vanished in a swirl of flames.

Scanty said nothing as he disappeared, only shutting the door once the flames themselves dispatched. She dropped the tray onto a nearby table and grabbed her smoothie, taking a sip before sitting herself across from her sister, Kneesocks.

The blue-haired, one-horned demon grabbed her own smoothie and looked away from her sister, not quite able to hold eye contact with her, cheeks now a lighter shade of red.

Kneesocks adjusted her glasses before speaking. "...He appears to be adjusting well enough."

Scanty narrowed her eyes, "He continues to not leave us alone, going so far as to become our personal butler in all but name," she leaned back in her chair and took another sip.

Her dear sister turned to face her. "It is ongoing, but you cannot deny he improved leaps and bounds since we first met," Kneesocks' mind wandered, thinking back to the event. It was terrible, no order, no rules could justify what took place.

Scanty studied her before giving her a knowing smirk. "I'm sure your little crush has nothing to do with your words," Kneesocks coughed, being in mid drink , regarding her sister with an annoyed look.

"Exemplary behavior, a civil mind and disciplined body, he's the very essence of what every male should strive for!" Her eyes widened from her own outburst, before looking down at her smoothie glass.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're his life now. What would happen if we fail this mission, ending up hurt or even killed I wonder? The results would be worse than whatever those foolish sluts of angels could ever dream of doing."

Kneesocks said nothing, it was true, ever since they met he's always been by their side. Taking this new mission under Corset was no different.

With a look out the window, Scanty put her now empty glass onto the table before addressing Kneesocks. "We won't be able to change a thing as of now. When this mission is over we could try and solve the problem. For now, it's getting late and we have a city to take over."

With a nod she and her sister rose from their seats and turned off the lights, empty glasses remaining on the table. By the time the sun rose in the morning the glasses and any mess left behind was not present in the room, with a long red carpet going down the hallway.

* * *

**So this concludes the first chapter of 'The Hired Help'. Who is the mysterious man, and how did he come to know the demon sisters? Hopefully I'll continue this story enough to answer that.**

**I said this before, but I'm not that good of a writer. Updates will probably be a little wacky, I finished this chapter in one night and future chapters will be around 4-6k length, if I actually update. This may be a stupid excuse to some, but it's hard to get inspiration to begin, and continue writing for me. As of now I want to continue this, and possibly start on another idea for a story.**

**Anyways, leave a review to tell me what you liked, or how I screwed up!**


End file.
